I Don't Care, You Amaze Me
by MeetVirginia
Summary: "When this is all over... we'll stay together, right? It won't be a secret. We'll buy some run- down cottage with a zillion windows and plant flowers," she'll say.  And he'll think, we're going to lose this war, or else wise we're going to die in combat. And even if we won, what would change? I'd still be a werewolf. I'd still be poor and old and people would hate me."
1. Introductions

**Written for the Romantic Drabble Challenge by HedwigBlack.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. :/**

"Pleased to meet you, Nymphadora."

"Pleased to meet you, werewolf."

He stands there for a second, hurt, but his expression doesn't change.

"Don't call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks," she informs him.

He forces a smile. "Nice to meet you, _Tonks._"

"Nice to meet you, _Remus Lupin,"_ she says. "Merlin, I've just made an irrevocable ass of myself, haven't I? In my head you called me Nymphadora, so I called you werewolf. Then you said 'Don't call me werewolf', and I said 'Don't call me Nymphadora. May we try again?"

He shrugs.


	2. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Later that evening.<strong>

Molly asks Tonks to bring him chocolate, and reluctantly, she agrees. She's just reached the fourth landing, when she hears voices. She halts.

"She's a gifted auror. What's the problem?" Asks the first voice.

"There isn't one. She's just too young."

"We were young." There is a pause.

"We were. And James is dead, Sirius."

Sirius lets out a bitter laugh. "Like- like that has anything...completely missed the point," he mumbles. "Is it your time of month again?"

"That joke was _never_ funny."

"Yes it was!" Sirius huffs, standing up and striding to the door.

Tonks steps back quickly, and in her haste, trips down the first step, collapsing in a heap at the bottom of the stairwell.

She doesn't do so noiselessly.

Seconds later, the two men have sprinted out of the doorway, and they're standing over her, and they're starting at her.

"Hey," Tonks says, teeth clenched together. "Just being young. Down the stairs. Nothing new."

Lupin rushes forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you liked (or hated) it! It would completely make my day!<strong>

**Also, if you want to send me a song, I'll try to do a "song themed" chapter.**

**Thanks a lot!**

**-Vi**


	3. Injuries

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling!**

Later, he finds her in a drawing room, staring at a dusty tapestry with certain verve.

"Are you alright?" He asks for the second time this evening.

"I'm a fully grown auror, Remus. Of course I'm alright," she says sharply.

"Are you sure?" He asks kindly, walking over and lightly touching her shoulder. She winces. "Liar," he whispers.

"It hurts," she says suddenly.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I can fix it, please trust me."

"Okay."

"Really?" he asks; he's rarely so casually trusted. "Alright, um...sit down."

Tonks does so obligingly, a bitter smile forming on her face. "Merlin, I'm pathetic. Auror Dora Tonks defeated by a flight of stairs. No wonder you don't want me."

"Of course I do," he says quickly.

She snorts, and they both turn red.

**Thank you to all the beautiful people who reviewed/favorited/story alerted my story.**

**If you review this chapter, I will be insanely happy.**

**Please?**


	4. Inquiries

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, and this is my last disclaimer for this story. In all chapters, you can safely assume that I don't have the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy! (I hope)**

* * *

><p>She's been keeping tabs on him, not that she'd admit it, going from order member to order member, diving for scraps of information about Remus Lupin.<p>

_"It's so cool to meet everyone. Why, I was just introduced to Remus Lupin the other night. I've never heard anything about him…"_

She repeats this line like a mantra - prompting people into discussion - and isn't caught until she makes this claim to Mad-Eye Moody, her mentor.

"You were introduced to everyone the other night," he reminds her gruffly.

"Yeah… yeah, I know! He was just a random name that popped into my head…"

"Don't try that with me, Tonks. I've already heard you start this conversation seven times, and I've seen you watching him, likes he's a puzzle to be solved."

She blushes. "I think he's interesting, thats all."

"Well be careful," Mad-Eye warns her.

"Why?" she says indignantly, "because he's a werewolf?"

He chuckles. "Because he's an honorable man."

She laughs, "I don't unders -"

"-He could hurt you."

She steps backwards, hands raised in jest. "Then I won't get too close."

Laughing, Tonks ducks behind a doorway.

But his blue eye watches through the wall, where her smile collapses.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D<strong>

**If you have any song suggestions, or prompts, or "in" titles (because I'm running out), or you just want to give your opinion, please review.**

**Also, did you find this chapter confusing? **

**-Vi**


	5. Insight

"Harry is coming tomorrow," Lupin says one evening in July.

Tonks, curled up in a large armchair, looks up from her book.

"I know, Remus," she says, folding the corner of the page over.

"Sirius will be excited to see him," he says quietly. She smiles.

"And so will you."

"Of course, but I'm not his godfather."

"No. You only knew him for a year, taught him to cast a patronus, and kept his best interests at heart. Why should you matter?"

Lupin looks up, bemused.

"Heavy sarcasm," Tonks adds for his benefit.

"I got it, thanks."

"Okay," she smiles, "Then our friendship is getting somewhere!"

He smiles back, and they sit in silence for a while, Remus remembering two years back, when he turned into a werewolf and ravaged the grounds.

_I almost killed him,_ he thinks.

"- Besides, you're the one who has spent time with him. You knows he's not James," Tonks interjects into the silence.

Remus stares at the insightful young girl until she meets his gaze with a smile, and says, "What?"

"Nothing," he says quickly.

_You're just beautiful, _he thinks.

_Great, now he thinks I'm some obsessive stalker, sticking my nose into other people's business, _she thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>I should be working on a term paper about Leopold II of Belgium. Unfortunately, Remus and Tonks are much more interesting.<strong>

**In this chapter, I skipped ahead a few weeks. What did you guys think?**

**I want to try making the next chapter a song fic, may I have song requests?**

**Also, the title of this story is based on a song. Does anyone know the song?**

**GAHHHHH- enough questions. I'm back to work.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Vi**


	6. Insulted

"But how are you going to find them?"

"It shouldn't be hard. I'll start in London, Greyback's always had a camp there. The more people, the more targets, the more victims, Greyback says."

Tonks shudders.

"I'm frightening you. I shouldn't have spoken..."

"No, it's fine! I just think its awful, all the attacks, and to think that werewolves could be living among us..."

There's a pause as they both register what she's just said.

"No, I meant the bad ones!" she adds hastily.

"The bad ones," he mutters, standing up from his chair.

"Remus, wait!" She calls, but he's dragged his bags out of the door and left.

* * *

><p><strong>The premise of this chapter was that Lupin was leaving to go on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Kind of like how Hagrid went to persuade the giants of Dumbledore, Lupin went underground in the hopes of preventing werwolves from joining Voldemort again.<strong>

**I don't know if this one made sense, but if you thought so (or didn't think so)...**

**All reviews are loved and cherished. **


	7. Indigo

He returns to Grimmauld Place four and a half months later, collapsing on the faded couch one night.

Sirius owls her, and Tonks rushes over the next morning.

"I got you this," she says, holding out a strip of paper. "It's a Being certificate, as opposed to a Beast one. I read up on werewolves, and the prejudice – It's absolutely awful! That hag Umbridge passed the Anti- Werewolf legislation in the Beast department, where the Werewolf Registry is, but Werewolf Support Services is in the Being department, and I have a mate there, and I had to forge a few signatures, and it doesn't change much, but-"

"It changes Tonks, I mean,_ tons_! It changes _tons,_" he says, taking the certificate from her and examining it. "I don't know what to say."

"You could accept my apology," she ploys.

"I accept it!" He says, pulling her into his arms and burying his nose in her bright indigo hair.

"Merry Christmas Eve Day, Lupin," she mutters.

"I missed you," he responds.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to lella7 and ThisLoveHasNoCeiling for reviewing my last chapter!<strong>

**okay, I've uploaded this chapter like eight times by accident.**

**I keep finding typos! **

**sorry!**


	8. Mistletoe

**Someone gave me the prompt "kisses," so here goes. **

* * *

><p>Tonks and Remus have just opened the door to the burrow when kissing mistletoe attacks. Long vines wring around the pair, smashing their lips completely together. Tonks lets out a muffled shriek.<p>

A few seconds later, Sirius steps through the doorway, stares, and starts roaring with laughter. The two glare as Sirius takes out his wand, looks at it, and puts it back in his pocket, strolling casually past them.

"Is Remus with you?" Molly asks from the other room.

"No, he's tangled up in something right now," Sirius says. "But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be along when he's had his fun."

Seconds later, they hear Sirius' laugh again, but this time Fred and George chime in as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to ThisLoveHasNoCeiling, lella7, LaTashaMalfoy, and the anonymous "Someone" for reviewing my last chapter!<strong>

**Also, the mistletoe was supposed to have physically trapped them. Tonks and Lupin aren't hanging out there for fun. . . I think. **


	9. Misbehavior

"Remus," she says, lightly touching his shoulder.

He wakes up, eyes flashing, and sinks his teeth into her hand.

"Relashio!" She yells, and there is a flash of light that leaves him crumpled on the floor.

"Sorry," she breathes. "Auror reflex."

He gets up shakily. "What are you doing in here?"

"Sirius sent me up."

"I see." His voice is cold.

"I was just going to return the book I borrowed," she says brightly. "Plus, the Order meeting is tonight, and with everyone back in school I thought I might stay and try to cheer you guys up. Mad- eye scheduled me to go to this wicked boring conference about wand safety today and it's my off day and I'd…"

"You should go."

"What?"

"You should go, I said. The full moon was last night-"

"I know!"

"Then leave! And for Merlin's sake, Tonks, get someone to look at that wound!"

She looks down at her hand.

"Remus, It's not a big deal..."

"Get out of here."

"Remus, I don't care-"

"Just leave!"

She slams the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm finished my Term Paper and my English Portfolio and I've gotten some wonderful reviews! <strong>**Life is good.**

**Also, just saw this: **youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dMoLLE9jRR4

**too. frickin. perfect. **


	10. Mistaken

"What did you say to our friend, Miss Nympahdora?"

"Tonks. Her name is Tonks…"

"Yes, and what did you say to her?"

Lupin turns to face his friend.

"Nothing. I bit her."

Sirius laughs. "You _bit_ her? Moony, I thought it was something bad."

"It was bad!" Lupin yells, standing up. "I could have…this is the reason that…STOP LAUGHING!"

"It's just—you're so daft my friend."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Look at yourself!"

Her spell has left his shirt drenched in blood.

"Now," Sirius says, "I didn't see a scrape on Tonks."

"I told you, I_ bit_ her."

"You_ tried_ to, but she's an Auror. I don't think you could've hurt her if you wanted to..."

"That's not the point. If I _had_-"

"That's completely the point! You've met your match! This is the sole point in all of existence-"

A pillow collides with Sirius' face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

****Review and receive a free, (imaginary) Lupin. Imaginary Sirius' are offered on request. ****


	11. 2 AM

"I'm here for an apology."

"Excuse me?" Ted Tonks asks. It's 2 AM, and outside it's pouring.

"Well sir, quite frankly, your daughter attacked me."

"Did she now? DORA!"

Tonks appears at the stairwell, her pink hair disheveled with sleep.

"Remus," she breathes.

"_Dora_," he smirks.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ted says, making his way back to his bedroom.

Tonks glares at him. "What are you doing here, Remus?"

"I just came to let you know that I think a friendship between us would be dangerous."

"Yes, you've made that quite clear," she says coldly.

"I mean, I can't have you attacking me all the time," Remus continues. "It would be hazardous to my health. I had to go to St. Mungos after you jinxed me, for Merlin's sake."

Tonks bites her lip. "It's the middle of the bloody night. Are you joking?"

"I'm trying to."

"Are you apologizing?"

"Quite possibly."

She smiles. "One more question."

"Yes?"

She takes a shallow breath. "Would you kiss me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Really?"

"No, but it sounded kind of smooth in the moment."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update!<strong>

**Life has been hectic, but here it is! **

**Thank you to the sailor's wife, ThisLoveHasNoCeiling, Tinkerbell, lella7 and LaTashaMalfoy for reviewing my last story!**


	12. A Date

"I'll have mine well done, please."

"Yes, me too. And don't be afraid to burn it, like, chuck it in the fires of hell if you have to. I enjoy eating food that tastes like the remains of a burned down building."

The waitress, bemused, leaves their table quickly.

"Were you making fun of me?" Remus asks, raising his eyebrows in jest.

"_Moi? _Make fun of _you_?" she asks. "Why, I'd never do such a thing."

He tosses a wadded up napkin at her, and she sticks out her tongue.

"Such manners! You'll be paying for your own steak, Miss Nymphadora."

"Well aren't you a gentleman!" She retorts. "How did you even find this place?"

Lupin glances around the dusty room. "I was looking for a restaurant where no one would know us."

"Remus, we're in the Australian Outback."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Sorry it's been a while. My life has been hectic and I've had little inspiration to write.<strong>

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**And I will be back soon!**


	13. A Discovery

She's standing in the bathroom of Grimmauld Place, wearing nothing but underwear and brushing her teeth, when Sirius walks in.

"You!" He shrieks, his face breaking into a humongous grin. "He's sleeping with you!"

"No, no, be quiet. Sirius, it's a secret. I'm serious."

"You're serious?"

"Yes! Don't say anything."

"I'M SIRIUS!" He yells, bounding out of the bathroom and into Remus' room. "You're sleeping with her! You're sleeping with her! You're sleeping with her!" he says, tackling his friend to the bed.

"No, no, Sirius!" Tonks says, trailing behind him. "This has only happened once."

"Or twice," Remus adds. "Three times. Well..." His mouth is quickly covered my Tonks' right hand.

"The point is, we're not telling anyone. Can you keep this a secret?"

Padfoot's mouth twitches.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done with school! YUSSSSS. Hullo lovely readers,<strong>

**Reviews and Requests are much cherished. :D**


	14. The Future

They rarely talk about the future.

"When this is all over..." Tonks will always start.

And he'll think, _really, this war is just beginning.  
><em>

"When this is all over... we'll stay together, right? It won't be a secret. We'll buy some run- down cottage with a zillion windows and plant flowers," she'll say.

And he'll think, _we're going to lose this war, or else wise we're going to die in combat. And even if we won, what would change? I'd still be a werewolf. I'd still be poor and old and people would hate it; people would hate me._

But he doesn't say any of this out loud, because if he did, surely she'd see sense and leave him. Already, he knows it's wrong, wrong to hold her in his arms like this.

Late at night, he lets her talk herself to sleep, and then he only holds her tighter.


	15. Let's Go

"Remus, it's Harry. We have to go—"

"I got the notice—"

"They're in the Ministry, in the—"

"Department of Ministries, yes."

"I love you."

"Tonks—"

"…"

"…"

"What was that for?"

"Just, you know, if we don't come out—"

"Merlin, we will! Of course we will."

"You don't _know_ that!"

"Yes, yes, I do! You can't just, just _say _these things, like, like, not even, completely missed the point and—"

"Alright, sorry. We'll talk about this later—"

"No! You can't, I mean, you _love _me?"

"Sure. No time like the present. Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, hello! Sorry it's been a while. I was in Yellowstone and then Spain and now it's my Birthday...<strong>

**(and you can't be mad at someone on their birthday, can you?)**

**Gift Ideas: Reviews (Requests, Songs, _Opinions,_ Birthday Wishes).**

**3**


	16. Grief

Almost manically, _instantly, _Remus makes himself busy. Order Missions. Patrol. Cleaning. Cooking. Every spot of the house is scurgified, save _his _room. And Kreacher is kicked a few times too.

After that, he starts hunting down Death Eaters.

He starts listening to eighteen-year-old boys in dark alleys scream, "Mister, I didn't want to! But he- he might kill me!" And Remus doesn't care and Remus doesn't mind; he could make this _child_— who doesn't know pain— writhe and writhe and shriek for bearing the mark (Bellatrix has a mark; Bellatrix killed Sirius) and he wants to kill the boy and rip open the his chest and make him_ understand,_ and Remus wouldn't really, he doesn't mean to _actually_ do it, but...

"CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!"

Both spells surprise him. His, so full of malice. And hers- _hers!- _full of indignation.

"Tonks," he says.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screams, striding down the alley. Her voice is angry, disappointed, and hysterical.

"They killed him."

"Yes! Merlin, I know. Sirius is dead and I'm so, _so_ completely sorry. If I'd been better, if I'd stopped her, it might not have happened, and I wish I could fix it! But this- _THIS_ is not fixing _anything_!"

"He's a Death Eater," Lupin replies, "Isn't that the point? Stopping Death Eaters?"

"No! You know as well as I do that that is_ not_ the point of the Order. Torturing some teenager does nothing for our cause, Remus! It just means that we're no better than _THEM._ Now," she says, lowering her tone, "I understand that this is—"

"You do not understand," Remus yells. He meant to say it calmly. "Who have you lost? You're a _kid. _How could _you_ possibly understand any of this?"

She glares at him. "I lost a cousin, Remus—"

"It's not the same," He snaps.

"Yes, I understa—"

"It's really not."

"I know that! Alright, Remus, your life sucks! You're miserable, and I really am sorry. But hell, Remus, I'm trying! You know why I followed you here tonight? To make sure you were okay. I've been following you on all your little runs, as you traipse around town, terrorizing anyone who you think looks remotely suspicious. That girl the other day? SHE WAS TWELVE. She had dark hair, sure, but that doesn't mean she's a Black! Get over yourself. We've all lost someone. It's not just you, you know! Have you so much as acknowledged me in weeks? No. I'm feeling stronger, thanks. What about Harry, who lost a Godfather? He's dealing just fine too! Merlin, Remus, I-I will wait here for forever, but just..." She wipes her eyes furiously. "Just, please come back to us. We need you, and not like this. I- I _need_ you."

He stares at her, wishing he could run to her and protect her from the monster standing in his shoes, wearing his robes, hurting.

"We're not going to work out, Tonks."

She practically barks. "You-you're breaking up with me?" It seems absurd that something so trivial, considering the scope of tragedy pervading the world, can tear her apart from the inside in seconds.

"The less I mean to you, the better. And the less you mean to me, the better too." His voice is calmer now. He's lost Sirius, he's lost James, and he's not going to let her destroy him too. He wants to stop caring. Caring is a weakness.

"Coward," she says. "You coward!" she screams, because everything is falling apart— there's no rebuilding it now— and all she can think is she has to scream it all down. "This has nothing to do with me! You- you're just afraid. The less you care about someone, the better? Did you really just say that? That's what HE believes. The less you care, Remus John Lupin, the less HUMAN you are! You bloody werewolf!

One look at his face confirms her suspicions; he'll never forgive her now. It's over. She's ended it.

But at least _she_ ended it.

_We're not going to work out, eh, Remus? No, I don't think we will._

Then he's striding away, and she can't scream, because she is sobbing so hard, but that's fine. There is nothing left to say.

The Death Eater boy has run off, but no one cares anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Umm...this was SUPPOSED to be a drabble, but then it became an 800 word beast. <strong>

**Wow. I don't even know how I feel about this one. Hopefully it wasn't overly depressing or absolutely out of character or anything. I was trying to find a way to break them up (again) that didn't go: "you're too good for me, Tonks. I'm poor and old and blahh!" Because I don't want to overuse Lupin's one excuse.**

**If you actually read the entire thing, a review would be appreciated! I'm really of curious what you guys thought, even if it's totally hateful and is going to make me curl up in a ball and cry. **

**Also! Thanks to last chapter's beautiful reviewers: F3rn, loveislouder94, BreadWinner, Sapphire Leo, and Birds on the Sunset!**

**kk.**

**-Vi**


	17. Bouillabaisse

"Remus."

He wonders if she's happy. She _looks_ happy, laughing with Mad- Eye like that. But then there is her hair, which is so uncharacteristically brown and—

"Remus."

—the circles under her eyes, and how chapped her lips look. Maybe she's ill or under some curse. He really hopes not, being an Auror—

"Remus?"

—is dangerous enough, and being in the Order of the Phoenix, too. Maybe he should talk to Mad- Eye about—

"Remus!"

"Yes, sorry, what?

Fleur Delacour's gargantuan eyes, silvery hair, narrow waste, are looming in front of him.

"I waz wondering eef you might like some bouillabaisse," she says.

"Oh! No, I'm fine, thank you."

She stomps her foot impatiently. Blonde hair flies everywhere.

"You are zee seexth person zat I have offered zees too, and no one haz said yes!"

"I'm not hungry, really," he says, returning his gaze to the other side of the room. Fleur follows his line of sight fervently.

"She really eez quite sad, zat Tonks," she says, moving from the topic of bouillabaisse to people quickly.

"She's laughing."

"_Please,_ no woman could look like _zat,_ and be happy!"

"She looks beautiful," Remus says before he can swallow his words.

With another stomp and a hair flip, Fleur floats off to Bill, kissing him slowly.

Not that Remus notices.

* * *

><p><strong>SO MUCH ANGST. THE SIXTH BOOK DEPRESSES ME. CAN'T THEY JUST BE TOGETHER ALREADY?<strong>

**...**

**review? 3**


	18. Raining Glass

One week since he left the werewolves. One week since they pledged their allegiance to the Dark Lord, almost every last one of them; one week since he failed. For seven days he has been lying here, trying to treat his own wounds. He can't go to St. Mungo's; they'd_ know, a_nd the truth might ruin The Order.

He's lying on the couch — his new place doesn't have a bed — and his head is throbbing, when he suddenly sees _her_ through his wavy, yellow window, holding a bright white sheet of paper. He wonders if he's dreaming.

**DON'T MOVE**, the paper reads in thick black ink. He couldn't have if he wanted to.

She taps the paper with her wand, and the message changes.

**DON'T SAY ANYTHING.**

She taps the paper with her wand again.

**BECAUSE I'M ALREADY A MESS**

_tap._

**AND I CAN'T FIGHT WITH YOU RIGHT NOW.**

He nods, trying to pull himself upright.

_tap._

**OKAY.**

_Okay,_ he mouths.

_tap._

**SO, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU.**

_I love you too, _he thinks.**  
><strong>

_tap._

**I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT.**

_tap._

**AND I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR**

_tap._

**SAYING ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU**

_tap._

**AND CALLING YOU A WEREWOLF.**

She shifts a lock of mouse- brown hair out of her face.

_tap._

**YOU ARE A WEREWOLF**

tap.

**AND I DON'T CARE, YOU AMAZE ME.**

_tap._

**YOU'RE THE MOST WONDERFUL MAN I'VE EVER MET.**

_tap._

**AND I KNOW YOU HATE ME**

_I don't hate you, _he thinks.

_tap._

**AND NEVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN**

_tap._

**AND MAYBE I DESERVE IT.**

_tap._

**BUT I THOUGHT I'D APOLOGIZE. **

She takes a deep breath.

_tap._

**BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU.**

_tap._

**OKAY. I'M DONE.**

She smiles, a kind of forced, kind of broken smile.

_tap._

**FRIENDS?**

Again, Remus tries to shift himself upright. _Damn, I'm pathetic._

"I can't," he calls from the couch. "I'm so, so sorry. But you _don't_ want me!"

"I do," she says fiercely, trying desperately to pull his windowopen. It doesn't budge.

"No, Tonks, listen. I'm old. I'm pathetic, injured, poor and dangerous."

"I told you, I don't care!" She pulls at the window again.

"Well I do! Go find someone who deserves you," he says, finally pulling himself upright.

For a second she looks like she's going to cry. But then her face hardens. "_Fine,_" she says, forgetting her wand and fretfully waving her hands.

The window cracks open and glass rains down.

"Reparo," Remus says, his hands trembling

When he looks up, she's gone.

* * *

><p>angst angst angst angst<p>

I'd really appreciate a review :D

thanks!


	19. Cockatrice

"So, I hear you're in the Order of the Phoenix."

She smiles nervously. "The _what_?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," he says earnestly. "It's a group lead by Albus Dumbledore; their main goal is to bring down the ministry and undermine Scrimogeur's rule."

_This is absurd, _she thinks._ I knew this date was a mistake._

"Never heard of it," Tonks lies quickly. "You're a fan of Scrimogeour, then?"

"No," he says, "the Minister of Magic cut the funding of magizoologists a couple of weeks ago; _get this,_ it was during the mating season for the cocka..."

Tonks trains a polite smile on her face as the young man blabbers on about the mating patterns of the Cockatrice.

"So who are you supporting?" she asks.

The boy, twenty- year- old Rolf Scamander, blinks. "What do you mean?"

"In the war against Voldemort. Who are you supporting?"

"Oh! I mean... the good guys, of course!" he says.

"The good guys?"

"Yes, of course!"

"But you have no mind to try to stop him?"

"Him?"

"Volde-"

"_You- Know- Who!_ Yes. Of course I want to stop him, but it's not really my job, is it? It's not my place. I'll let the professionals figure it out." He laughs nervously, and Tonks becomes increasingly aware of the fact that she dressed up, put on makeup and tried to style her hair for this.

He starts talking about Cockatrice again.

"See, there's this one Cockatrice in the brood, the alpha, and it's slightly darker than the others-"

And she starts thinking of this one werewolf, and how he told her to find someone who deserves her, someone young, wealthy and whole. Rolf Scamander fits this criteria. Rolf Scamander is not a bad guy.

But there are more important qualities, Tonks thinks. She wants someone funny, kind and brave.

Someone who knows a considerable less about Cockatrice than Rolf Scamander does.

* * *

><p><strong>it'll be soon :)<strong>

**sooner if you review :D**


	20. I Love You

"Tonks!" he yells, sprinting down the hallway and stopping at the top of a marble staircase.

From the landing below, she turns and stares. Her eyes are unashamedly red.

"_What,_ Remus?" she yells.

"You left the hospital wing!"

"I did!" she says indignantly. "_Someone_ needs to clean up the castle."

Remus nods. "Let me help you!"

"I don't think that is such a-"

"Dora, I want to help!"

She stares at him fixedly. "You've never called me Dora before."

"_Dora," _he says. When she doesn't jinx him, he continues. "Darling Dora, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I've been an absolute prat..."

"You have," she agrees, not intending to smile.

"And I, I mean, if it's going to be like this, and if I'm going to say all of this, and apologize and all, I suppose I should tell you..."

"Tell me _what_?"

"That I love you."

And just like that Remus is descending the stairs, determined to close the distance between them.

"The staircase is moving!" he calls, as the two drift apart once more. "Isn't that just our luck?""

"Stay where you are!" she calls, "I'm coming up!" and Tonks sets off up a different flight of stairs.

And then they're seconds away, and they're running faster and faster and faster until they'll surely collide, and Tonks leaps into his arms.

The two topple onto the floor with a thud, and when he kisses her, her hair turns pink.


	21. Dawn

They are happy memories, warm thoughts, and chocolate.

She is bounce and jest, constant motion—she has a thousand faces for a thousand smiles, and each makes him light up inside out.

He is the dusk and the dawn: quiet, muted, impermanent. He is her favorite time of day, all day, every day.

And it feels too good. It feels like the Marauders again. Maybe, even better…

_Nostalgia for my teenage past: that's probably why I fell in love with a child, _he thinks as he curls inwards, impaling himself on his hard, sharp thoughts.

Some days are dark. Some days the sun refuses to rise. Some days everything is falling apart outside them—and inside of them—and he hasn't left his desk chair in three hours, and she is sobbing quietly into the sheets in the next room.

Everything is fractured. Almost nothing fits. But they still find home inside of each other, as they curled up together in the shape of a question mark,

And they are the only answer.


End file.
